


Till It Happens

by Asteraster



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 一个现代（普通）人AU
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Till It Happens

**1**

你推开门，把垃圾丢在门边。邻居的房间里传来一阵堆叠的纸箱和花瓶倒在地上的响声，吸引了你的注意力。你尝试敲门，但是没有回应。你并没有见过几次你的邻居，在为数不多的印象中，他是一个年轻人，脸色不是很好，熬夜的痕迹堆积在眼睛下面。你站在楼道里，冷风从身后刮过去，墙边是一滩疲软的垃圾。这栋楼里没有太多的住户，大多数人一旦攒够了积蓄，便毫不迟疑的逃离这里，在这里互不发问是一种美德。

去他的美德，你想，一脚踹开了大门。

房间里没有开灯，但这对你没造成什么困扰。许多披着毛皮的身影迅速从你脚下穿过。你没有理会，绕过倒在地上的箱子，径直走向浴室。鲜血的味道冲进鼻腔，你看着倒在浴缸里的邻居，像是看着地上的一条鱼。他穿着整齐的西装，水淹到下巴，白色的衬衫被染成湿润的粉红色，一边的托架上还立着半杯红酒。你镇静地从口袋里掏出手机，拨打了急救电话。医护人员来得出奇的快，你坐在邻居的沙发上看着他们把各种仪器运进浴室，然后再出来。他们把他抬出来的时候你忍不住向其中瞥了一眼。躺在担架上的人衬衫被剪开了，各种电线从里面伸出来，胳膊紧紧打着绷带，脸上还扣着一个罩子，这一切都让他看起来显得更加面目不清。或许他们随便找了个人放在上面，你冒出了一个奇怪的想法。

有医生跑过来询问你是否需要跟去医院。“我不是家属。”你拒绝了她，他们也丢下了你。最后一点喧哗你是隔着大门听到的，这里的电梯早已废弃，楼道里隐约传来他们决定走消防楼梯的回音。最后一切彻底安静下来了，你从沙发上起身，又一次走进浴室。浴缸里的水已经放空，四壁上留下了很多粉色的水痕，让你想起邻居衬衫上的颜色。你捞起架子上的酒杯，将最后半杯红酒一饮而尽，然后转身离开这里。

从那天以后，你的邻居很久都没有回来。你又做了几次非法入侵的事，给他的猫把食盆填满。你没有想过一个人可以在屋里养这么多只猫，阳台上同样散落着几只食盆，你同样把它们盛满，或许这是为那些流浪猫提供的。你没有动屋内的其他部分，纸箱依然倾倒在地上，桌上的苹果已经开始发皱。你在地上发现了一张驾照，边缘已经污损。现在你知道邻居的名字了。

你最后还是去了医院。那个医生曾经留下一张名片，你在网上查了地图，带上了在地上找到的那张驾照。在登记完访客身份之后，你坐进了一间白得令人头疼的屋子里。

鲁道夫，你的邻居用一种复杂的眼神盯着你，呼吸面罩已经从他的脸上撤下，他看上去又变回了你记忆里的样子：苍白，眼下带着乌青。他看上去还是有一点无精打采，你暗自觉得他可能最好也就是这样了。就像那些旧车，最好也就是能在家门口的马路上跑一跑了，无论如何总比泡在自己的血里要强。

“那个时候我以为你是死神。”你的邻居说，你的胃收缩了一下，“有那么一秒，我清醒过来，那些医生啊护士啊在我耳边说个没完，然后我看见你站在他们后面。我以为你是死神，当时我想，拜托，带我走，别让那些白大褂得逞。”

“我打了急救电话，抱歉。”你说。

抱歉我救了你。

你们为这句不好笑的话笑了起来，鲁道夫笑得有些用力，以至于输液管跟着摇晃起来。你把驾照放在他床头的桌子上，礼貌地告辞。

两天后你在又一次出门丢垃圾时发现邻居那扇被你撞坏的的门锁修好了。你犹豫了很久，最后还是伸手敲了门。鲁道夫很快地出现，拉开门，做了一个邀请的手势，于是你又坐回到了那张沙发上了。发黑的苹果不见了，茶几上堆满了摊开的笔记，鲁道夫端着两杯红茶从厨房里钻出来，把其中一杯递给你，然后拽过一张椅子，捧着另一杯茶坐进去。他的坐姿算不上很好，有一点驼背，坐得很靠前，快要从椅子上滑下来，两条腿伸得远远的。

你注意到他光着脚，然后强迫自己看向别的地方去。

鲁道夫感谢了你替他在住院期间照顾他的猫，他没有再提在浴缸里发生的事，只是轻描淡写的说了一句“备用钥匙在门垫下面，你可以不用砸门进来的。”他穿着另一件白衬衫，你瞟向袖口，想象那下面的皮肤上有一条淡粉色的线。浴缸里粉色的血水收缩，变成一条伤疤，静静地躺在他的衬衣下面。

你们聊了一些不痛不痒的话题，他发起一个陈述句，“雨马上要停了。”或是“我不知道谁把楼道里的灯泡打碎的。”你点头，把那个句子干瘪地重新复述一遍。最后你终于找到了一个值得说的话题。

“这里有很多猫。”你说。

“开始只有一只，是我从上一个公寓带过来的。我在阳台上喂食，附近的野猫也被吸引过来，不知不觉就成这个样子了。他们不是很亲人。”鲁道夫说。你向四周环绕，无数瞳孔窥探着你，带着警惕的神色，质疑你的来意，仿佛要证明鲁道夫所言非虚。你明白了这座房屋并不友好，起身道辞。那些瞳孔粘在你的后背上，直至你走出那扇大门。

你救了一个濒死的人，但是这并没有让你感觉如同一个英雄。他穿着最好的西装，杯里盛着红酒，然后你破门而入，强行把一个呼吸罩扣在他的脸上。而且你还喂他的猫，竭尽所能帮他把生活维持成原样，好让他继续在其中挣扎。因为你好奇。你从未这样仔细地看一个人，虽然他当时一团糟，半边身子泡在血水里。你想知道那个把他带进这个结局的原因，你就是想看他挣扎。难怪那些猫对你总是竖起背上的毛，它们对此有所感知。

备用钥匙在门垫下面，第二天你又回去了。

鲁道夫从一堆资料中抬起头，看了你一眼，很平静的接受了家中有一个不速之客的事实，又低头回到自己的事情中。你没有打扰他，帮他把猫食盆装满，其中一只猫抓了你一把，你看着皮肉绽开的伤口，觉得有点难办，打算找一块布系在上面遮盖一下。与此同时，鲁道夫还沉浸在那些印刷品当中，你躺在沙发上无所事事，睡了过去，醒来的时候鲁道夫不在家中，一杯红茶在你的手边冒着热气。

你干脆在他家里住了下来，那些猫是不是都是这么来的？鲁道夫多做出了一份饭，其实你不需要的，但是你没有告诉他，反正你们也很少在餐桌上正式吃一次饭，大多数情况下他会把盘子端到书桌前，你则在厨房偷偷把自己那一份丢进下水道里。

“你在做什么？”你曾经问过这个问题。“我在继续之前的事，既然你把我救了回来，我猜我应该完成它。”鲁道夫回答。

“完成。”你重复了一下这个词，语调中渗出嘲讽，鲁道夫则大度地忽视了你话外的弦音。

这里的电压不是很稳定，断电是家常便饭，每当这个时候，他都要不得不停下来休息一会儿。一天晚上，在灯泡又一次熄灭之后，他终于想起来询问你到底是谁。

“我曾经认为你是和他们一起的。”他说。

你问“他们”是谁。“你我之外，他们。”鲁道夫含糊不清地把这个话题带过去了，“他们不重要，重要的问题是，你是谁？”

鲁道夫在黑暗中看起来放松又疲倦，他似乎认为黑暗保护着他，将他与世界隔绝开来。你看着他把手掌缩回袖子里，抱着胳膊，双脚踩在长毛地毯里，差点把一切和盘托出。我没有值得讨论的记忆，不知道自己的名字，我的口袋里放着一个使命：带走那些在夜里向你呼喊的人。然而它的反面是一个咒语，一个让人对一切事情瞬间感到厌倦的咒语。你曾经带走一个女孩，但当她呼出最后一口气的时候，你眼中的她迅速枯萎褪色，变得再也不值一提。

你救了鲁道夫，因为你站在浴缸旁，突然发现在一墙之隔的地方有这样一个人悄然无息的生活，在每个黎明前徘徊。你不想这么快的对他感到厌倦。

一团毛绒绒的生物从你的膝盖上跳过去，你看见鲁道夫被扑了个措手不及，最后你什么也没有说。

**2**

你在空气中嗅到了一种陌生的气味，从书架上一跃而下，顺着气味一路向前走，直到在一扇门前停下来。前面的地上积了水，而你不想把自己的爪子沾湿。

“走开。”你听到男人的声音说，于是你调转方向，在沙发背上窝下来。

气味越来越浓，你的同类们纷纷从自己的角落里探出来，有一个蠢家伙踢翻了一只花瓶。过了一会儿，男人跌跌撞撞跑出来，身上湿淋淋的，对着一个东西说了一些什么话，然后脱力一般瘫坐在地上。你走过去，舔他冰凉的手指，哪怕他的身上都是水，而你讨厌水。

他的手从你的脊背上划过，你能感受到男人在发抖，你闻到一股另一股味道，你从未在男人身上闻到过这个，它只出现在你的同类们身上，当他们在不正确的时间离男人太近，或是出现在不该出现的地方时，男人会把他们丢出去，用不那么温柔的方式。你从未遭受过这个，他亲手把你带到这里，曾经这里只有你和他，他允许你从书桌上踩过去，你是唯一一个看到了全部，知道一切是怎么变成这样的。

然后很多人涌进来，穿着白色和绿色衣服的人，他们带走了男人。这之后时间过得飞快，很多同类离开了，你窝在沙发上，把大部分的时间消耗在睡觉上。

有一天，一个人推开了房门。你从沙发上站起来，迷惑不解地看着他。他看起来像是那个人，但是又略有不同，你不能确定。他好像不在那里，疲倦而又神采奕奕。你试探性地舔他的手指，他摸了摸你的头，然后轻轻推开了你，径直走向屋内。

从那以后，你很少见到他了，他总是醒着，不知疲倦，你没有办法再趁他睡着时跳上他的床，只好习惯于沙发靠背的质感。直到有一天，你醒过来之后，看到他站在屋子中央，头发乱糟糟的，那股气味消失了，你知道他不再恐惧了。

这是一个异常安静的傍晚，你还在思考其余的同类去了哪里，他冲你招手，你走过去，想要舔他的手指，来不及顾及他在你脖子上渐渐收紧的双手。

**3**

你走神了。

胳膊上传来一阵疼痛，你松开手，几道血线从皮肤上浮现出来。你放走了其他的猫，除了最初带来的那一只。你总觉得你们之间的关系是不同寻常的，但疼痛提醒了你的一厢情愿。你深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，然后推开阳台的门，期待它在书架下面藏够了之后能够自己走出去。

你最近总是走神，阳光从客厅挪到厨房，时间飞快地从你身边溜走。最近一周你不再和任何人说话，你的生活里本来也没有什么“任何人”，你只有他，但是他也不常出现了，你曾以为这是个好的预示。

你看着桌子上的手枪，就在几分钟之前，你把桌子上一排立着的子弹一颗一颗塞进枪膛里。

“你不想再试试浴缸么？”你顺着声音看向一边。他又回来了，神色认真的看着你，像是真的在提出什么有价值的建议一样。

“不了，不想再给你弄坏一道门的机会。”

他又回来了。这意味着什么？意味着你变得更糟了？既然他的消失并不意味一切正在变好，或许他在这里，也不意味有什么事情变坏了。

至少你有个人可以说说话。

“你突然不见了，我准备了晚饭，以为你只是回隔壁拿点东西，或是睡一觉，但是直到那碗汤冷的可以凝出油，你也没有出现。”你知道他在看着你，于是继续说下去，“那段时间一切都很顺利，除了你消失了，我差一点点就能完成那件事，但是他们提前一步找到了我。”

“你总是在问我在做什么，现在我可以给你看了。”你站起来，想要走到书桌前，然而一阵晕眩袭来，“可惜只差……一点点，我……”你几乎语无伦次，重新跌回沙发中。恍惚中你感觉他往你的手里塞了一杯茶，你把杯子凑向嘴边，双唇却触到一片冰凉。你困惑不解的低下头，看着手里的枪。

“再稍等一下。”你说。

你环顾屋内，最后一点阳光落在冰箱旁的一张小桌子上，你慢慢走过去，把桌子收起来，贴着墙放好。又把几只碗收回柜子里，最后将摊开一半的书一本本合上，整齐的码成一摞。当你完成这一切之后，最后一丝阳光也消失了，然而屋里还停留着那股热烘烘的暖意。你得意地环视屋内，一切都在它们应在的地方上，一尘不染，你感到整个屋子带着善意围绕着自己。被风轻轻晃动的阳台门，沙发下面来不及捡起来的一支笔，墙里的水管发出的响声，还有他，你认真看他的眼睛和头发，所有的事情都能引起你的注意，所有颜色都在你的眼睛里，它们涌向你，就像海水涌向鱼的腮。

“好了。”你最后整理了一下领口。

他始终保持着沉默。你希望他能说点什么，什么都好。他只是偏着头看着你，带着一丝玩味的神情。

“你在盘算什么？”你质问他，而他依然没有回答，伸手按住了你的手腕。这多少吓了你一跳，人怎么能碰触到自己的幻觉呢。

“这难道不是你出现在这里的原因吗？”你试图把手抽出来，然而失败了，“你难道不满意吗？你还想在我这里听到什么呢？”

你在黑暗中发问，黑色的天穹中出现一个光点，你拨开身边的泥泞朝着那一点光跋涉过去，等你回过神来时发现自己回到了浴室中。你站在浴缸前，水龙头不停地向里吐着水，你所有的笔记浸泡在里面，字迹逐渐晕开。你就那么站着，左手挨着他的手腕，右手扣在一块冰凉的铁上。

“我不是懦弱，也不恨什么事情。”你突然说，“我不认为有谁应该为这一切负责……事情就是这样……我尽力了……”

“如果没有你，我可能不会这么确定。这是件好事，只差一点点是一件好事。”

“天啊，我记得你踹开门闯进来，咚的一声。我还记得你找到医院，把驾照交给我。如果你是一个幻觉，这未免太过于真实了。”

你低着头，用力盯着不断晃动的水面，水面下面是一片已经氧化的红色。你想起自己最后也没能把浴缸打扫干净，那些粉色像一片片锈一样顽固地贴在上面，黎明打碎了他的酒杯，现在它们成了水底的深渊。

门外隐约有脚步声传来，钥匙藏在门垫下面。

谁能说的准呢。

END


End file.
